Mobile workers need access to information and communications. Existing PDA and notebook clamshell implementations are not appropriate for all environments. Field engineers, surveyors, sales representatives, students, and healthcare professionals are just a few of the professionals that can benefit from an improved platform.
These particular customers have often experienced an industrial pen computing device, and are interested in devices with broader functionality to eliminate the need for two computers—a ‘real’ one at the office and a small form factor product in the field. To replace the ‘real’ one, any primary computing device must be able to run most Windows applications as well as legacy applications.
As laptops have become more powerful, they have become in part a solution to the two-computer problem. However, laptops do not address all the ergonomic and environmental concerns to become a true solution.
Most laptop computer systems are designed to connect to a docking station, also known as an expansion base. An expansion base is not actually a part of the laptop computer system per se, but is a separate unit that accommodates the laptop. The laptop electrically connects to the expansion base. Because of inherent size and weight restrictions, laptop computers tend to require design tradeoffs such as small keyboards and graphics displays, crude tracking devices, and a limited number of mass storage devices. Expansion bases may include peripheral devices, such as a DVD ROM drive and a keyboard, turning the laptop computer into a desktop system. Accordingly, laptop users can access valuable features such as additional peripheral components including a large graphics display, a traditional mouse and full-size keyboard, hard and floppy disk drives, CD ROM drives, Digital Video Disk (DVD) drives, and other peripheral components. An expansion base may offer connections to local area network (LAN), printers, and modems. Although intended primarily for desktop operation, the utilization of expansion bases has greatly enhanced the usability and comfort of laptop computer systems, especially when the laptop is used frequently in one location, such as in the home or office.
Despite the apparent advantages an expansion base can offer to many laptop computer systems, docking a laptop to such a device often results in conflicts between the expansion base and the laptop required. As a result, the computer users must shutdown and restart their laptop. Often taking several minutes. To date, no one has designed a computer system that overcomes these deficiencies.
It would be desirable to have a functional ergonomic, environmentally sound, plug and play computing device that eliminates the need for shutting down and restarting the computer.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to use an environmentally hardened touch screen or input pen to eliminate the need for a keyboard, thus allowing the computing device to serve as a work surface.
Finally, it would also be advantageous to be able to couple a plug-and-play computing device to an expansion base in any orientation, thus allowing the device to surface as a functional computer tablet that can be oriented in either a landscape or portrait mode.